


It's Nothing

by jinjinwrites



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Politics, Romance, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjinwrites/pseuds/jinjinwrites
Summary: Kim Yongsun and Moon Byulyi work in the same building but they don't know that yet. However, through a rant in social media, and a shared dislike for bigotry, they were able to interact with each other - without knowing who the other person is.- this is an attempt at a slow burn, i apologize in advance for anything that happens from here on, hehe
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	It's Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> To: anonymous

“Damn those queers, they don’t add anything to society at all. Now, they even want more rights for themselves? That law they are trying to pass is a disgrace to a Catholic country like ours. It will not provide any benefit to the community. They’re just setting themselves up to become a super special elite class.”

There is anger and disgust raging in the heart of a woman who is simply walking on the side of a road. The bigotry she had to eat so early in the morning left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her temples are beating, and an ache plagues her head. She scrunches her eyebrows, trying to push the thought of her own father spouting absolute nonsense. 

First of all, you’d be surprised as to how many queer people are helping in poverty-stricken communities. Second, we don’t want more rights for ourselves. We only want equal rights for all. Third, so what if the country is mostly Catholic? Religion should have nothing to do with passing laws. The country is not running under or for a religion. It is run by the people, including the LGBTQ+. Lastly, we are not an elite class. We are discriminated.

Kim Yongsun counters the horrible rants of her father just before she left for work. She says it in her head as if she is face-to-face with her dad. This is how far she could go anyway. It is impossible for her to confront the bigot in her home – at least for now, that is. She hopes to gain the courage to finally face the monster she has to see every time she arrives home. A steel heart must be forged but Yongsun is not yet ready to go into the fire.

However, the fire does not care for the worries of those it shall set ablaze. Right now, it burns deep into the heart of Yongsun, spreading everywhere and consuming her. Kim Yongsun felt her chest seem heavy as if a weight is pressing down on it. She stops just a few steps away from the front door of her office building. She closes her eyes, and lifts her head up to face the sky. She inhales the air for a few seconds, letting it fully enter lungs. Then, she exhales through her mouth, opening her almond eyes twinkling with what should be fallen tears.

She has never been good at dealing with unpleasant situations. If she could run away from them, she would, but she couldn’t. So, Kim Yongsun can only stay and watch them unfold before her. Then, she finds herself some time to fully comprehend what happened. However, her dad seemed to choose the worst time to unload his bullshit. Yongsun has to quickly go to work after the rant. She does not have any moment to calm her emotions.

When Yongsun sits down in her cubicle, her head is still pounding. The feelings inside her are a mess, and there is this need growing inside her to let them out. She wants to tell someone what happened but who? People in the office will talk about how she feels and what her father is like. They might even inquire about her sexuality due to her position on the equality and anti-discrimination bill.

Without any outlet, Yongsun thinks of a crazy idea – to post her thoughts on social media. She thinks it crazy because she feels like thoughts filled with intense emotions should not be posted for the world to see. Besides, her followers would not know what she’s talking about at all. Her account is not a personal one, after all, and so there’s a mish-mash of people who would see what she has to say. Still, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Kim Yongsun posts a thread on what happened, the things her dad said, and what she thought was her counter-arguments. She looks at her work, and sighs a breath of relief. She feels slightly better, and can finally start her day properly. She mutes her phone, and stretches, trying to crack the frustration away one bone at a time. It’s eight in the morning. Time to start work.

Kim Yongsun’s day has been going quite well, despite the rocky start in the morning. Her and her colleagues are having fun working, grabbing lunch together, and are conversing with each other comfortably throughout the day. Yongsun was actually thinking that the rest of her day would definitely be great. But man, was she wrong.

On her commute home, Kim Yongsun checked her phone and saw that her social media had a lot of notifications. She raises an eyebrow, curious and at the same time nervous. Her mind goes through what she did that could have raised a lot of reactions. She thought that it might have been the thread she posted in the morning. But not many people could have seen it since she does not have many followers.

When Yongsun goes through her notifications, she sees that her followers liked and retweeted her thread. She sees a lot of replies agreeing and adding on to her arguments against her father’s statements. Then, she sees the replies that are agreeing with her father. She scrolled through them all, not bothering to reply since it would only start a long discussion, which she thinks would be fruitless. The people that disagreed with her constructed their sentences in a way that announced their ignorance and stubbornness.

However, Yongsun stopped on a particular reply to her post. It was from @joshuaistheman. It stated: “You should listen to your dad. He’s right. Homosexuality is a sin. The bible said it’s wrong. And your community endorses necrophilia and pedophilia right? You guys should just disappear if you’re like that.” 

Yongsun had to scoff in the public vehicle, earning strange looks. What an idiot, she thinks. She tapped on the profile of the guy and her eyes widen. She thinks she recognizes the man in the picture, and as she tries to find more information, she sees that he included his work in his profile, and it only affirmed Yongsun’s guess as to who the idiot is. It’s Joshua, her colleague in the marketing department.

Well, this explains a lot, Yongsun thinks. He can’t make a proper research in work, so it figures that he can’t do proper research in his personal life too. She wants to reply to Joshua but found that there has already been someone who was pissed at Joshua’s ignorance. Yongsun couldn’t help but smile at what she read.

@moonstar_12:  
Hello, big boy. Do you even know what those words mean? Did you at least Google that? Or is that too hard for your teeny tiny brain? You sound like you’re endorsing idiocy. Can you just disappear if you’re going to be like that?

There was an ongoing battle of wits on her thread between @joshuaistheman and @moonstar_12. And as it goes on, it seems like Joshua is not the man after all. He is losing quite badly but only because he cannot provide concrete arguments to his side nor does he want to listen to what others say, and due to that, his opponent cannot even inform him properly and could only resort to clowning him.

Yongsun cannot stand just watching on the sidelines and replied to @moonstar_12.

You should let it go. He probably won’t even try to listen to what you’re saying.

@moonstar_12 replied:

I want to but we can’t just let him be misinformed like this. We have to correct it, lest he convinces others and spreads his misinformed views.

Kim Yongsun knew the right thing to do is to try to make other people understand and correct their crooked opinions. However, not everyone is willing to do so. There are people who are stubborn on their ignorance. They’d rather die than admit they are wrong. People like her and that @moonstar_12 must choose their battles, and this battle against Yongsun’s colleague is not worth the time and effort. 

Yongsun clicks on @moonstar_12’s profile and follows her. Then, she immediately sends the latter a direct message.


End file.
